My Star
by ArtisticCET77
Summary: -A smile reveals itself on his face as he points up at the sky, right at the star. "See that star? That's Peggy ... my Peggy, my star."- Tony and Steve are star gazing. NO SLASH, JUST SOME BROMANCE


AN: i haven't used fanfiction in so long! It makes me feel like my life is a roller coaster cause i easily forgot about fanfiction! TRAGIC! So i usually do starfox stories but right now I'm not doing that. Why? Cause i saw the avengers like ... a month ago and became obessed with Captain America :3 so sexy ... mmmm ...  
ANYWAY! *clears throat* before i get lost in Steve Rogers' sexiness, ill start :) or maybe that's too late.  
NO SLASH! JUST BROMANCE :D And i did this on my kindle, so sorry for any mistakes and all.  
-Cet

-MY CHEEZ IT-

The sun had gone to sleep. The stars scatter themselves up in the sky, keeping their distances from certain other stars. Yet each star sparkle their best, showing everyone on earth that they are there. These are the kind of nights that a certain blue eyed, blond hair man likes to be outside on the Stark Tower all by himself. This "young" man stares up at the sky, lost in thought. Then again, who would be up at 3 a.m. to watch the stars? Maybe a few people, for example, Steve Rogers.

Steve couldn't sleep. He tried to so many times but their faces kept appearing from the darkness when he closed his eyes. He suddenly couldn't stop thinking about the '40s and all the people who were from that time period he was force to leave behind. He couldn't help but to think ...

What if he wasn't frozen for 70 years?

What if he never became Captain America?

What if he was on time to his date?

So many what ifs that he could never find the answer to, but it didn't hurt but to wonder. For one thing for sure he wouldn't be where he is now. For all he knows he could be living with Peggy, growing old with her, sharing laughter with her, having grandchildren running over to them to hug him.

Why was he the one who had to be late to everything?

"Twinkle twinkle little star," Steve turns around surprised to see Tony behind him, approaching him, singing. "Seeing you mope makes me want to gag."

"I don't want to talk right now." The blond haired man says before turning around again, facing the city.

"Come on Cap, I was just joking." Tony walks over next to Steve and looks out to the city as well. "Something tells me something is up. Not everyone goes star gazing at this time of night."

He didn't respond. He didn't want to. If he's going to be telling anyone about why he's "mopeing", it wasn't going to be Tony Stark.

Stark stays silent, maybe hoping he'll get somewhat of an answer, but nothing came. But if he had to guess, it would probably be about his life in the '40s. He wasn't too familiar with Rogers' life in that time but it's understandable why he wouldn't be able to sleep.

So he does the next best thing he could do. "Is that Captain America's mighty shield?"

Steve was confused at his company's words till he looks over at him and sees him pointing to the sky. Steve's eyes follow where he was pointing, up to the sky and examines the group of stars he's talking about . "No, that looks nothing like it." He couldn't help but to smirk a bit.

"Somebody doesn't have an imagination." Tony says as his arm falls back to his side, but his eyes never leaving the stars.

"I do have an imagination." He respondes back and starts searching the sky. His blue eyes kept searching the sky, looking for something to pop up to him, when suddenly he comes across something and points to it. "There's shawarma up in the sky."

Tony looks at where Steve is pointing at and looks at it for a moment before finally saying, "Well I'll be ... your right."

The two stood their in silence, searching with their eyes for anything else. But then (not shockingly) Tony breaks he silence.

"You know," he starts off with. "I heared that when someone is gone, their up in the sky keeping watch over people they care about. And some people say they become stars." Steve turns to him and he continues. "Everyone, in a way, is a star. And when they are up in they sky they always watch the people they care about, someone they love."

Silence surrounds the two and Steve looks back up to the sky, searching it again. Billions, even more stars, are above their heads.

"We should probably head back inside." Tony says, getting Steve's attention. "Try going back to sleep or something."

"Okay, just hold on. I need to do something." With that Steve looks back up to the sky filled with stars and starts searching the sky, looking for something. They stand in silence as Steve searches the sky and his sights come across a shining star. It has to be the most beautiful, most brightest star he's seen. A smile reveals itself on his face as he points up at the sky, right at the star. "See that star? That's Peggy ... my Peggy, my star."

Tony looks up at the star, guessing that this Peggy was a very important person in Steve's life. Smiling, he responds. "That's one beautiful star."

Steve brings his arm back to his side and sighs and stares at it some more before turning around to see Tony standing there, both still have a smile upon their faces. "Let's go inside."

The two start walking inside. "Time for shawarma, wouldn't you agree?"

-IMMA STAR-

AN: there you have it, my first avengers story. Sorry, it's not really my greatest story but still :P it's worthy enough to go on fanfiction STEVE ROGERS IS SEXY! HOPE YOU ENJOYED :D REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTABLE!  
-Cet 


End file.
